In a wireless communications systems there are typically a limited amount of designated air link resources which may be used by members of the system. It would be beneficial, for purposes of efficiency and/or throughput, if at least some of the designated air link resources could be used concurrently by two different connections, e.g., two different connections which would have low interference with respect to one another if they were both to use the same resource concurrently. In a wireless communications system lacking centralized control it may be problematic to determine whether a particular resource which is in use by a first connection may be reused by another connection. Before two different connections to the same resource, one would like to make sure that both connections would be expected to achieve an acceptable communication reception quality level.
Based on the above discussion there is a need for new methods and apparatus facilitating reuse of a wireless resource, particularly in a wireless communications system lacking centralized control.